


Nico Everlasting

by Elyk23



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyk23/pseuds/Elyk23
Summary: Classic tale about a family that does not age and is immune to injury and illness, and one boy who chooses to fiercely protect their secret.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own rights to either the characters (belonging to Rick Riordan) or the plot (created by Natalie Babbitt). I have simply combined the two. I did my best to paraphrase, so as not to just post Natalie's story, but if I have infringed on her rights, I would be more than happy to take it down and rework it even more. This note applies to the whole story and I won't post it again.

The first week of August hangs at the very top of summer, the top of the live-long year, like the highest seat of a Ferris wheel when it pauses in its turning. The weeks that come before are only a climb from balmy spring, and those that follow a drop to the chill of autumn, but the first week of August is motionless, and hot. It is curiously silent, too, with blank white dawns and glaring noons, and sunsets smeared with too much color. Often at night there is lightning, but it quivers all alone. There is no thunder, no relieving rain. These are strange and breathless days, the dog days, when people are led to do things they are sure to be sorry for after.

One day at that time, not so very long ago, three things happened and at first there appeared to be no connection between them.

At dawn, Persephone set out on her horse for the wood at the edge of the village of Halfblood. She was going there, as she did once every ten years, to meet her two children, Nico and Hazel.

At noontime, Percy Jackson, whose family owned the Halfblood forest, lost his patience at last and decided to think about running away.

And at sunset a stranger appeared at the Fosters’ gate. He was looking for someone, but he didn’t say who.

No connection, you would agree. But things can come together in strange ways. The wood was at the center, the hub of the wheel. All wheels must have a hub. A Ferris wheel has one, as the sun is the hub of the wheeling calendar. Fixed points they are, and best left undisturbed, for without them, nothing holds together. But sometimes people find this out too late.


	2. 1

The road that leads to Halfblood had been trodden out by some very relaxed katobleps. It curved and swayed then widened when it came to the meadow as if the katobleps paused for a picnic. Then it continued till it reached the forest and made a Sharp turn as if to avoid the place. 

On the other side of the forest, this tranquility ceases. The road is not the katobleps anymore, but the peoples. The summer sun hot overhead. The first house you come to is very unwelcoming. A polished, perfect, cottage. With a fence to say, “Go away.” So the road keeps going. Past more cottages growing in frequency until you reach the village. But the village isn’t important, just that first house. 

If the look of the first house told you you were unwelcome, even more so did the forest, but for a different reason. The house was proud that it could keep you away; the forrest has a slumbering look to it that made you want to whisper. The katobleps must have thought the same, and so turned to not disturb it. Whether or not the people agreed, they continued to use the already made road, and so there was no way through the forest, just around. They also stayed out of the forest because it was private property owned by the Jacksons, despite not being fenced off like their yard. Though, the Jacksons never went in either. Percy though, sometimes stood inside the fence, banging a stick against the metal fence, would look at it. But he wasn’t curious about it, things you own don’t tend to interest you. 

In the end, it’s the katobleps who are responsible for the forest's isolation. If they had gone through, instead of around, perhaps the people would’ve followed the road. And they would’ve noticed the giant pine tree at its center, and eventually, they would’ve noticed the spring bubbling up from its roots, despite the rocks and pebbles on top trying to hide it. And that would’ve been a disaster so bad, that Mother Earth would’ve trembled in her slumber.


End file.
